


Meet the Family

by Sambook009



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambook009/pseuds/Sambook009
Summary: Muu Alexius was not a man to get nervous easily.He was the Captain of the Fanalis Corps, one of Lady Scheherazade's King's Vessels and he had defeated countless adversaries in the name of the Reim Empire, nevertheless today he would be facing his greatest trial.Introducing his fiancee to his family





	1. Muu meets Alibaba's family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alibaba Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497962) by [BWPR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWPR/pseuds/BWPR). 



It is the custom of the Fanalis for one's intended to spend an entire day by themselves with the family of the other in order for the said family to decide if they would accept and give them their blessing or not.

Muu had already spent the day with Alibaba's family. The blue-haired Magi, Aladdin, who had quickly forgiven him after Muu apologized despite the fact that the Fanalis had tried to kill him the first time they met.

_“That's alright Mister Alexius sir, that's actually how we meet Morg. ”_

The Aladdin boy was strange, but he had learned not to question Magi.

He had also met the Fanalis girl, Morgiana, who he quickly realized must have been a former slave by the way she would act, quiet and reserve, which reminded him his Corps, most of which had been former slaves.

His day with Aladdin and Morgiana consisted of him telling them how Alibaba and he met and asking them for the blessing of their marriage and upon receiving it proceeding to answer the 10,000 questions about Reim, Aladdin had. Most were normal, however, some were just plain weird.

_“No we don't ride Elephants everywhere, they're too big and slow. We only use them to transport goods that are too heavy for horses.”_

and

_“No, we don't eat mice or flamingos. Who told you that ridiculous lie?”_

After they finish having lunch, Aladdin had run off with his Magician friends. The boy from Heliohapt and the new Reim Magi, Titus, leaving him alone with Morgiana.

After an awkward silence, she decided to break the ice by confessing to him that she had never actually met another Fanalis besides Masrur, one of the eight generals of King Sinbad. Sensing her hesitation to continues, Muu asks her what she wished to know about their clan and he would happily answer them. Slowly she started opening up to him, asking simple questions about their history and way of life.

“I have always wonder what the piercing is for,” she asks while pointing to the bottom of her lip, where he noticed she wasn't wearing one. “I see both you and Masrur have them as well as all the members of your Corps. My question is, why do you wear them?”

“In our culture, it's the Mark of a Warrior," he answers. "When a young Fanalis earns their first Victory, then they get their lip pierced,” he paused. “Would you like to have one?”

She looks at him than the ground and then back to him and gave him a simple nod. Muu nodded in response and went to get the materials he needed.

“I warn you, this is going to hurt,” he said as he got ready to stick the needle through her skin. Just as Fanalis were a lot stronger than regular people and had sharper senses like sight and smell, they also had tougher skin which was extremely difficult to cut through which was the reason many Fanalis decide to go barefoot.

“It's okay, I can take it.” 

As soon as he was done, he brings her a mirror so she could see her new piercing. Morgiana smiles as she touches the metal.

“It suits you,” he said with a smile.

Morgiana moves her gaze from the mirror towards him and her face morph into a serious one. Muu was surprised, had he done something to offend her? He's even more surprise when Morgiana bows to him.

“Please take care of Alibaba, he is very important to me,” she asked while staring down at the ground.

Muu stood silently, looking down at her before nodding, “I promised. Alibaba is very important to me too” he said and saluted her in the way to of the Fanalis Corps. The other Fanalis seem satisfied with his answer. She raised her head and gave him smile at him which he happily returns.

* * *

Later that night he told Alibaba about his day with Aladdin and Morgiana while they lay on the large bed. Unlike Muu, Alibaba would remove his piercings from his ears and place them in the small bowl that was sitting on top of the table next to the bed and just like his, Alibaba's piercings were very important to him.

The red ones were from his brother in all, but blood and the gold ones belong to his mother which had been gifted to her by his father.

No matter how tough things got, she could never bear to sell them since it was the only reminder she had of the man who had given her her greatest treasure, her child Alibaba. They were the only item that he had brought with him into the palace as well as the only thing of value that he had taken when he left Balbadd.

Muu waited for Alibaba to finish removing his earnings and climbed into bed so the Fanalis could snuggle him who happily began purring as the other ran his finger through his long red hair. Alibaba would always jokingly ask him if he was sure the Fanalis were descendants of Red Lions and not cats.

While he had always preferred to sleep shirtless, his blonde was in his sleep clothes looking adorable and as much as Muu wanted to jump him, unfortunately, they were forbidden from doing anything besides kissing and cuddling until after they were married.

However, the rules didn't say anything about biting.

Mentally grinning, the redhead locks his arms around his smaller love to prevent him from escaping and nuzzle his face before biting him hard on the cheek.

“OW! Muu, let go!” Alibaba snapped as he started smacking his arm in an effort to make the other let go of his face. The Fanalis eventually decides to take pity of his future mate and let go leaving behind a perfect circle of his teeth marks on the other face.

Upon viewing the bite mark, Muu grin, looking like the cat that ate the cream, not the least bit sorry prompting Alibaba to pout and turn away from him to hug a large red pillow that he had deemed “ **Muu. The Better Version** ,” since to quote him, it was “large, red, felt good against his face, and better yet _didn't bite him_.”

Muu smiles at the blonde's back before leaning forward and started nuzzling Alibaba's bare shoulders while looking at him with puppy eyes. Alibaba knew he lost the fight before it even began “You're lucky you're so cute,” he grumbled, forgiving him. The redhead's smile grew bigger and after Alibaba blew out the candle, he nuzzles his face into the soft blonde hair, breathing in the other's scent of spices and warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

As he heard the other’s breathing even off, Muu's mind began to wander to the day they met and the events that had lead to this moment.

It was the start of the weekly gladiatorial games which would go on for the next three days. In Reim, the fights were every weekend in order to give the gladiators and the fight animals the week to heal and train.

Muu would often go to the matches not because he particularly enjoyed them, simply because his presence, as both the descendant of Pernadius Alexius and Reim’s greatest swordsman, would draw even larger crowds than the bloodsport already did.

However, this match would prove to be even more exciting than usual since the contender was a foreigner. That wasn't the interesting part for the Reim Empire was a large realm with many territories under its command, except this newcomer was from a country outside the empire called Balbadd and his opponent would the Giant Ape Garda who had already killed a hundred gladiators.

Muu knew that the fighter would most likely be killed the second Garda was released since the rumor was it that he had never even set foot inside a fighting pit before, but the Fanalis decide to go anyways since there was nothing better for him to do. His sister and second in command had informed him that they would be watching the match as well.

As he’s stepping inside the Emperor's box he is surprised to see Lady Scheherazade sitting on the stone chair. _‘Why is she here? She hates this kind of stuff,’_ he thought as he walks up to her.

“Hello Muu,” greeted the Magi with a soft voice.

“My Lady,” he saluted her respectfully before turning towards the ring, the match was about to begin. _‘He is a lot **smaller** than I imagined he be,’_ the redhead thought when he finally caught sight of the gladiator. Usually, fighters would be large muscular men, many with visible scars, most being thieves or mercenaries that had been caught and made to fight in the Coliseum as punishment for their crimes. However this gladiator was neither large nor muscular, but resembling more a child barely entering adulthood.

Muu sees the boy move his gaze across that the large crowds before finally reaching the Fanalis. Their eyes meet and something tugs at his heart before their eye contact broke when the blonde turns to the sound of his name is being called.

The Fanalis captain watches Toto runs up to Alibaba and hands him a longsword in exchange for what seems to be a curved dagger with a golden hilt that flashes in the sun. As soon as the female yambala returns to her master’s side Shambal gives the signal for the match to begin and the crowd erupts into a heavy cheer as the massive gates open and the beast’s mighty roar is heard throughout the Coliseum.

Seeing the shock on the young face when he finally sees who his opponent is and Muu wanted nothing more than to yell for the match to stop. For some reason, he didn’t want to see the blonde get hurt.

The captain shook his head trying to clear his mind from the strange thoughts and turns his attention back to the match that had already begun. He was impressed when the blonde dodged the giant ape’s fist, all the previous gladiators that had face Garda had been killed from that one punch, but the gladiator had managed to avoid getting hit and the match continues.

When the giant ape sunk it's massive teeth into the boy's arm, Muu had to fight every urge in his body from jumping into the arena and tearing the beast limb from limb. He didn't know why he was feeling this way, he had never met this person or even seen him until today. So why did he bring out in Muu the same protective instincts that his Magi or Corps would bring?

After the match, he still couldn't get the boy out of his head, especially after what Lady Scheherazade had said. Five days passed before he broke down and decide to visit this Alibaba.

As he was walking through the halls of the training school, he keeps telling himself that there was no special reason for why he was here, it was simple to sate his curiosity. He was startled out of his thoughts by a door closing followed by the sounds of voices.

“That boy really is-” Shambal stopped in his tracks, Toto next to him. Both surprised to see Muu Alexius standing in front of them. The Gladiators would often see the man in the Emperor's box, but he had never been inside the school before. “Captain Alexius, what can I do for you?” the older yambala asks as he put his palms together in greeting.

“I’m actually here to see one of your gladiators, I believe he is called Alibaba. I was wondering if I could speak to him,” Muu answers as he looks at the two.

“But of course. He’s in here,” the instructor said as he points at the door from where his apprentice and he had just walked out of. The Fanalis nodded his thanks and went to the wooden door as the others walk away. Due to his sharp hearing, he was able to pick up Toto asking her master if it was alright leaving him alone with Alibaba and Shambal assuring her not to worry. He gently closes the door behind him after walking into the simple room where the blonde was and whose back was to him.

“Did you guys forget somethi-,” Alibaba asks turning around before his stops and his gold eyes widen with surprise. Seeing the other’s face and Muu’s mind went black for a second before he remembers to introduce himself, “Hello, my name is Muu Alexis,” he said.

“Alibaba Saluja.”

They stood facing each other in awkward silence, all the while Muu was mentally kicking himself, _‘Idiot, snap out of it!’,_ he scolded himself while looking around for some form of ice breaker trying to avoid the other’s eyes as much as possible. He then spotted a curved dagger cover in a black sheath, the golden hilt had the gleam one could only get from being freshly polished. Muu notices it resemble the same dagger that Alibaba had been holding before giving it Toto during his match with Garda.

“Is that the same dagger from before?” he asks. The blond follows his gaze toward the sheath blade and then looks back at him, confusion visible on his young face, “I’m sorry?”

“The dagger from the match,” Muu explain, “I saw you were holding it before Toto gave you the longsword to use instead.” Finally understanding what he meant, Alibaba nodded.

“Why didn’t you use it?”

“Shambal said it was too small against my opponent and I needed a bigger blade.”

Muu nodded, that made sense, “He was right. Even with the longsword, you barely made a cut, but a wound is still a wound, even a small one. However, if you had used the dagger instead--the giant ape wouldn’t have even felt it and you would have passed out from exhaustion before you even made so much as a scratch.”

Alibaba took in his words. “I understand, it’s just I wish he had given me more time to prepare. I wasn’t used to holding such a large blade. I’m still not ”

“I could teach you.” The younger blonde looks at him in surprise.

“Are you sure?

“Yes.”

“Thank you,” Alibaba said giving him a warm smile.

By the end of the month, Muu was completely head over heels. He was pretty sure the exact moment he had fallen for the other was when they had been doing some light sparring when all of a sudden they were attacked by a horde of red. The Fanalis children or cubs as they were sometimes called were climbing all over him trying to get his attention with chants of “Muu” “Muu”.

“I didn't know they let four years olds into the Fanalis Corps,” Alibaba said, his laughter causing some of the little ones to turn their attention towards him and became seemingly fascinated with the tuft of hair sticking from the top of the blonde’s head.

“We don’t, but I'm starting to think we should,” Muu said as a little girl use his long hair (which he should seriously consider cutting) as a rope to climb on top of his head.

“You really should, I mean if a toddler is capable of bringing down the Reim Empire’s strongest swordsman, the Great Muu Alexius, then Reim’s enemies don’t stand a chance.” Alibaba joked as more of the cubs went to him and began playing with his hair while a couple started fiddling with the piece of red rope that was dangling from his neck.

They ended up spending the rest of the day with the children, Alibaba teaching them a new game from his childhood called “Capture the Flag” and when they got too tired he then showed them how to make flower crowns to which the kids seemed happy to learn, especially since most of the messy flower chains ended up in Muu’s hair. As they waited for the parents to come to pick their children up, all the cubs were curled up next to them fast sleep Alibaba quietly asks him if they were orphans.

“Actually for most of them, their parents are members of the Fanalis Corps,” Muu answer quietly as not wake the little ones up. “However, some are orphans that were rescued from slavers and we weren't able to find their parents and since family is extremely important to us we all just too them in."

Fanalis cubs were actually much more valuable and sought after then adults since they would imprint on the person or family who bought them and grow up loyal only to them. That had actually been the case with his own mother who as a small child had been bought by the Alexius family to grow up with their son, his father, whom she had married after she was set free.

“I’m glad they have somebody to take care of them,” Alibaba said softly as he smiles down at the little boy who was sleeping peacefully in his lap, “I know how hard it is to lose a parent. I lost my mom when I was about their age and even after I was taken in by my father, he would mostly ignore me and I was hated by my older brother,” he continues. “To him, I was nothing more than the bastard from the slums who was only there to take away what belongs to him.” The prince didn't know why he was telling all of this to the other man, but he was glad the Fanalis seems to be listening, “I'm just happy that they have people who genuinely love and care for them,” he finished.

Muu was silent as he pondered over the other's words before looking down at the little ones sleeping on his lap using his legs as makeshift pillows seemingly unbothered by his armor. Children who would grow up never knowing abuse or to be torn away from their parents before they could even talk, who would grow up in their culture knowing the proud history of their people and he smiles because of that. “Me too,” he said.

Later that night as he was attempting to untangle the mess of flowers and knots his hair had become (he should definitely consider cutting it) Muu came to a sudden realization.

He was completely and utterly in love with Alibaba Saluja

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was inspired by Chapter 2 of "Alibaba Drabbles" by BWPR. There is not enough fanfiction about this pairing.
> 
> Muu/Alibaba fanart link: https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=41916029


End file.
